Lightspeed Rescue Returns
Lightspeed Rescue Returns is the series premiere for Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Plot Years after the evil Queen Bansheera and her minions were defeated by the Original Rescue Rangers, peace has returned to the planet and both Dana Grayson and Carter Grayson have moved to Beverly Hills to start a new life with their 19 year old daughters Angel Grayson and Heather Grayson, but when duty calls forcing their mother and father to call their former team mates to defend the city when a brand new threat appears and then they're crippled its up to their kids to assume their duties and defend Beverly Hills from the evil force. Story Deep in Space an unknown Alien Space ship approaches Earth as its occupants looked out the window at the planet Earth, as the pilot looks over his shoulder at the strange figure in the big chair. "My Queen we're approaching the planet Earth," says the Pilot as he looks at the figure in the chair. She smiles with an evil grin. "Begin our decent onto the surface it's time we make our presences known HAHAHAHA," says the strange figure as she laughs evilly. Theme song. Episode 1: Lightspeed Rescue Returns. At Beverly Hills Beach in the gym, a young 19 year old Teenage Girl with long brown hair up in a ponytail 5'8 is practicing her Martial Arts that she's learning from her Uncle Chad, while School's not in session till tomorrow then she learns to flip over her Uncle on the mat as she's in a fighting stance. "Wow Angel you're learning really good," Chad says as he gets up from the floor mat as he hugs his God daughter. She smiles at her Uncle. "Thanks Uncle Chad I've got the greatest Teacher ever and that's you," Angel says as she wipes the sweat from her face with her towel and drinks her water bottle. Chad smiles at his Goddaughter. "Hey you're getting better Angel just remember its jumping side kick and then leg sweep," Chad says as him and Angel are heading out to the Rescue Rover that has survived the destruction of the original Aquabase. "Are you sure mom and dad don't mind you teaching me Martial Arts?" Angel asked as she gets into the Rover with her uncle Chad and buckles up. Chad looks at her. "No their fine with it Angel," Chad says as he starts the Rover when Smytus and a squad of Bots and Senju appears in front of the Rover before it could drive off. Smytus looks around the place and then holds his hand out and a purple energy blast comes out of it and explosions erupt as people run for their lives as Chad unbuckles and flips out of the Driver seat of the Rover and gets into a fighting stance. "And just who are you human," Smytus says as he looks at Chad. Chad smiles, raises his Rescue Morpher on his wrist up. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE," Chad says as he does the arm motion and then activates the Morpher and the Blue shield enlarges and Chad passes through it and becomes the Lightspeed Blue Ranger. Then the other Rescue Rangers show up on their Rescue cycles and join Chad in the fight against the new minions. "We're sending you packing," Red Ranger (Carter) says as he points at Smytus and his minions. Smytus sends out the Cluster Bots to fight the Rangers as the Cluster Bots attack the Rangers separately, Lightspeed Red Ranger (Carter) flips and then takes aim with his Rescue Blaster and blasts his batch of bots. As well as blast the Bot that was about to attack Angel and she nods at her dad then Seju walks over to Carter and then hits him with the thousand Palm heel strikes knocking him into the lifeguard building and it erupts in sparks as Lightspeed Red Ranger gets up and holds his side. "V-Lancer Defense mode," Lightspeed Red Ranger (Carter) says as he gets out a red V and attaches it to his weapon and pulls the rod out and the blade moves forward and he runs towards Senju as the other Rangers are still fighting there batches of Cluster Bots. Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger (Carter) is swinging his Lancer at Senju but the monster is dodging it and strikes at him sending him against the Rover and he ducks a strike but then Senju forms a Spellbinding circle underneath Carter and himself and calls for the Super Thousand Palm Heel strikes and strikes Carter a thousand times causing sparks to erupt from his suit as he's getting hit a thousand times sending him into the Rescue Rover and forced to De-morph as the Lancer is sticking in the sand. "Now Ranger prepare to be destroyed," Senju says as he slowly approaches a wounded Carter who is struggling to get up but is too badly hurt. "HEY MOVE AWAY FROM MY FATHER YOU PUNK," shouts Angel as she picks up the V-Lancer and a red energy glows on the blade and she dodges several energy blasts and then she runs from the lifeguard building and then comes down and strikes at the Monster cause a shower of sparks to erupt from him as he staggers back holding his chest. The Rangers are amazed about Angel being able to attack the Seju monster with Carter's V-Lancer. "We'll be back Rangers," Smytus says as he and the monster teleport away. The Four Rangers power down then they run to a down Carter as Dana checks him out. "We need to get him back to the base," Dana says as she looks at the others and Angel who is still holding the Red Ranger's V-Lancer and she walks to her father. "Here you go father," Angel says as she kneels down at her father and the V-Lancer goes into a red ball and disappears. The others and Angel help Carter into the Rescue Rover and they drive back to the Aquabase. At the Aquabase Carter is resting in the hospital bed while the others and Angel look at him then the alarm sounds as the others looked at Carter who is still asleep. "We have to go," Chad says as he looks at the other Rangers. And the four Rangers head out to fight Senju and get payback for what he did to Carter. In the City people are running for their lives as Senju and a squad of Cluster Bots are causing destruction as the four Rangers ride in on their Rescue Bikes and they get into fighting stances. "Ah, Rangers so we meet again now I can finally defeat you for my queen Vexus and prepare this planet for conquering," Senju says as he looks at the Rangers. At the Aquabase in the medical wing Angel is watching the other Rangers get beaten by the Monster when her father wakes up from his rest. "UHH Angel what where am I," Carter says as he looks around the Base's Medical Wing. She goes to her father. "We're in the Aquabase dad you took a hard hit from that Monster. He hits the table and then looks at his Rescue Morpher and then at his daughter. "Angel I want you to have this and go help the Rangers," Carter says looking at his daughter. She looks at him amazed by what he's giving her. "I won't let you down dad," Angel says as she puts the Morpher on and then she runs out of the medical wing to help the other Rangers. In the City the Rangers are getting beaten by the Monster and forced to De-morph as all hope is lost and Senju is about to deliver the final blow several red energy blots hit him causing him to stagger back they see a red form wearing a skirt holster her blaster. "Lightspeed Red Ranger rescue Ready," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she poses then she runs towards the team. "Whoa it's Angel," Yellow Ranger (Kelsey) says as she's amazed about it. Dana nods at the amazement. Then Red Ranger (Angel) runs towards Senju and they start fighting each other as the Rangers watch them duke it out in a hard fought battle, as she flips over one of the hands and then takes out her rescue blaster and takes another shot at Senju and then puts in baton mode and starts swinging at him causing sparks to erupt from his chest as Red Ranger (Angel) is laying in some blows to him and she then holsters her Blaster and then a large V appears in her hand. "V-Lancer defense," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she then puts the V on the weapon and then runs towards Senju as he's trying to keep her back from him with energy blasts and then strikes Senju down. As the other kids of the Rangers show up to help their parents up as their Parents give then their Morpher's to help Angel out. "Ready Guys," Larry says as he raises his Morpher up. They nod at him for being ready. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE," Shouts the new Ranger team. They transform into the new Lightspeed Rescue Rangers and they leap into action and Blue and yellow double kicked while Pink and green double punched Senju as he staggers back and the four Rangers are in a fighting stance as Red Ranger (Angel) gets up from the ground holding her side. "Alright guys Rescue Blasters ready aim fire," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she and the team got their blasters out and start firing hitting Senju several times. Senju sparks and then falls down to the ground and explodes in a thousand pieces as the team poses and their backs are turned from the explosion. At the Aquabase The veteran Lightspeed Rangers are celebrating with their kids about their first battle as Rangers, and then Admiral Mitchell and Mrs. Rawlings walks into the mess hall. "Congratulations to the new team but I will say this I will miss the original Ranger team they defended Mariner bay with honor and disguations and now its time for them to pass on their Morphers to a new team. "Angel you are so amazing and very spirited and the best daughter I've had I want you to lead the new team as the new Lightspeed Red Ranger," Carter says as he hugs his daughter who is in the Red Ranger suit in the mess hall along with the other four in the respective ranger color suits. "Larry I know you're not my kid but you are my daughter's friend I've never seen someone with much fighting spirit and determination to protect his friends, I want you as the new blue ranger," Chad says as he high fives Larry. ”Tony you impressed me today with your fighting skills and tough heart, I want you to be the new green ranger,” Joel says as smiles at his son. ”Sasha you have amazing life style adventures in you and show me and you Father are proud of you, I want you to become the new yellow ranger.” Kelsey says as she looks at Sahs as she smiles at her. ”Finally, Heather I’ve ne been prouder with you and your sister today your eligent moves and stealthy spirit, that’s why I want you to become the new pink ranger.” Dana says as she hugs heather. Admiral Mitchell looks at them. ”New Lightspeed Rescue Rangers your Parents and I our proud of you and keep us proud you have a lot of training to do and we will defeat Queen Vexus.” Admiral Mitchell says as he looks at the New Team. The New Rangers nod and put they’re hands together. ”LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!” The Rangers says as they jumped up and lifted they’re hands. Cast & Characters Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Allies Villains Monster *Senju of the Thousand hands-This monster easily overpowered the veteran Lightspeed Rescue Rangers by attacking them one by one easily defeating them, and then was defeated by the new Lightspeed Rescue Ranger teams Rescue Blasters. Notes Trivia *The new team uses the same Morphing sequence the original team did. *First Battle and Morph for the new Team. Category:Series premiere Category:Episode